Metatron
.]] Metatron (メタトロン, Metatoron) is a reccuring important figure revolving the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often portrayed as a firm and lawful, if not, ruthless figure, where he is also known harboring a deep loathing towards the demon race. In the Persona franchise, Metatron appears as a high-level Persona, capable only to summon once players reached a high level. History Metatron is the voice of God. When ever someone says God spoke to them it's actually Metatron. He has one million eyes and mouths all over his body, and every mouth speaks a different language. He is the being who is the nearest in heirarchy to that of Y.H.V.H.. He is said to have the largest body among all of the angels, having 36 wings, 3 representing the triumvirate of God the Father, YHVH or Jehovah pre-mortal Jesus Christ, and the Holy Ghost, multiplied by the 12 tribes of Israel chosen people. In ancient Judaism, his status is even higher than that of the Archangel Michael the ancients believed to be Adam, the first man aka. the Ancient of Days. He received various titles such as "Face of God", "Angel of Contracts" synonomous with the Iranian God Mithra, and "King of Angels", etc... Although Metatron isn't an official Angel according to the ecumenical teachings of modern Cristandom name never being mentioned in the Bible, his celebrity is certainly not without consequence. As put forth in several of the ancient Enochian texts the "Slavanic Secrets of Enoch text 2", one of many deuterocanonicals attributed to Enoch, Metatron takes on the Heavenly role as God's mediator with all mankind. Some of said texts even go so far as to assert that Metatron is actually the Holy Ghost of Christianity 2Enoch and 3Enoch. As such, especially to the Gnostics in upper Mesopotamia via the "Nag Hammadi" transcripts, Metatron turns out to be the most mysterious, as well as the Highest in the order of the Heavenly Host. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Daitenshi clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: (Optional boss) *Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Aeon Arcana *Persona 4: Judgment Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Metatron appears only in the updated Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. Should the Hito-Shura accept the old gentleman's request of retrieving all the stolen Candelabrum, Metatron will intervene: the seraph warns the protagonist not to meet with the old gentleman, nor continue venturing into the Labyrinth of Amara, for he shall suffer the wrath of the "Absolute One". Should the Hito-Shura choose to ignore Metatron's warnings, Metatron will stand in the Hito-Shura's path in the final Kalpa, forbidding him to meet up with Lucifer. Enraged, Metatron chastises the Hito-Shura for disregarding his warnings, then proceeds to attack the Hito-Shura, hoping to kill him before he loses the last vestiges of his humanity. After Metatron is defeated, the Hito-Shura can summon him in the Heretic Mansion. Metatron can only be summoned by fusing Michael, any other Divine or Seraph demon, and a Tyrant demon sacrifice. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Metatron appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can only be fought after the predecessor optional bosses, the Four Guardian Beast Suzaku, Seiryuu, Baihu, and Gui Xian has been defeated. After the Four Guardian Beasts has been defeated, the Red Ring item from the end of the Anahata Waterways must be obtained prior going to Ajna. The party will encounter two women standing outside the entrance of the Brute's base who will mention that a demon with "Beautiful Silvery Wings" is running around inside the base. Subsequently, the party have to set the configuration to White and head through the northeastern door. The party will run into a human who will accost the party. Regardless of the party's answer, he will transform into Metatron and attack. Metatron retains several attacks reminiscent of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including Fire of Sinai and Makakaja throughout the battle. Defeating Metatron will grant the item "Seraph Quill", which unlocks the Gyokuza Mantra, granting the access towards Metatron's several skill-set. Players will also receive the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Expel-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. ''Persona 3'' Metatron is the Persona of the Sun Arcana. He can be summoned once players reached Lv 87 or higher. Metatron's fusion prerequisite requires Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel to perform a cross-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Metatron also grants the equipment the Book of Enoch, which increases the user's dodge rate against Magic. ''Persona 3: FES'' In the updated re-release of Persona 3, titled Persona 3: FES, Metatron's Arcana was changed to the Aeon Arcana, and represents to Ultimate Persona of the aforementioned Arcana. To summon Metatron, the Protagonist must max-out his Aeon Social Link. By finishing the Social Link, Aegis will present the Protagonist her charred screw, bestowing the accessibility of Metatron. In FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Metatron with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest firearm-classed weapon, Metatronus. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Metatron with the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Metatron returns as the Persona of the Judgment Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches to Lv. 83 or above. It should be noted while the fusion prerequisite of Metatron in previous games requires the specific fusions of Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael or Michael, Metatron in Persona 4 can be created by fusing any other appropriate Personae. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Metatron2.png|Metatron in the Persona series. See Also *YHVH Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Judgment Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons